


Sunsets and Car Crashes

by kodavege



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Cannon Divergence, Dreams, F/M, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodavege/pseuds/kodavege
Summary: After Goku’s death during the Cell Games, Vegeta found himself unable to stop dreaming about him. In these dreams, they could say and do whatever they wanted around each other, and soon found strange new feelings developing. But, when Goku came back for the World Martial Arts Tournament, it quickly became apparent that those dreams weren’t just dreams.





	1. Overwhelming Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on shared dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta reflects on how he got here.

Now that Goku had come back to life, Vegeta had been ignoring the other man for all he was worth. Everything had settled down and he was going to do his best to pretend everything was normal. They were both alive now, but he was punishing himself for not knowing better.   
   
‘I should have known that was the real Kakarot. I should never...’ No, he couldn’t even admit it to himself, not anymore.  
   
Even though it was the middle of the night he flew up to the roof of Capsule Corp. He stared up at the moonless sky, trying to make sense of every moment, every memory, and every thought that led him to where he was, because he had no idea where to go from here.  
   
 

He never saw who it was, just bits and pieces at a time. A silhouette, or a fading voice, sometimes he caught dark eyes staring deep into his, but never more. He had these dreams often but never knew what they meant. He had them so frequently that he began to forget them immediately after waking up, until they were a forgotten memory never to be thought of while he was conscious. Only as he stared into the eyes of his rival, begging him to defeat the terrible tyrant who had controlled his whole life did he suddenly remember. Then the tears started to flow out of his control. He had finally found him, the one he was destined to meet, only to have him ripped away violently as he embraced his death.  
   
   
Vegeta stared at the ground with unfocused eyes and a hollow heart. After everything, the fool was dead and never coming back.  
   
‘I am no warrior and I will never fight again,’ He flew aimlessly for hours. ‘Dammit, I thought we had more time together.’  
   
He said goodbye to his son from the future in a daze. He started spending more time with his son of the present and the infuriating woman.    
   
‘Kakarot why must you haunt me still?’ He did not train. He rarely left his room. He mostly lay in bed hardly doing much of anything.  
   
The first night he dreamed of him, it was bittersweet. It was so good to see him, but doing so sent a sharp pain through his chest, because it wasn’t real. He looked around the white space. It reminded him of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. 

‘Is that were we are?’ He was brought out of his thoughts by slight movement in the corner of his eye. 

Even in his imagination he was apprehensive around the other man. This idiot had embarrassed him at every step. So he stood a ways away, fighting every fiber of his being to see his dead rival up close.   
   
“What do you want clown?”  
   
“Hey Vegeta, what are doing here?” Goku greeted him with an overwhelming enthusiasm that made Vegeta’s stomach curl.  
   
“How should I know?” He barked.  
   
“Oh well, it’s just I come here all the time and never ran into you before.”  
   
“Tch idiot this is just a dream. You couldn’t possibly be real you’re dea—” he trailed off because for the first time he noticed the halo sported above Goku’s head.   
   
“Hehe, well you’re right about that.” Vegeta sighed. Even his subconscious was punishing him.  
   
‘What the hell?’ “Alright Kakarot if this is a dream, then fight me.” He looked perplexed. 

“A dream?”  
   
“Yes, this is obviously a stupid dream I’m having for you to be here like this, so we might as well make it worth my while.” He crouched into a familiar fighting stance and Goku did the same. Goku sported his usual lopsided grin and his eyes sparkled with excitement. They moved to fight, when Vegeta was pulled back into reality as he was shaken awake by Bulma.   
   
“Vegeta, please you can’t lay in bed all the time.”  
   
“Dammit, woman” he growled.  
   
She sighed and just left the room.  
   
   
It wasn’t every time he slept, but a few times a week he dreamed about Goku. Usually mundane in nature, but he became more and more comfortable with his dream companion as time went on. Sometimes they sparred lightly, but most the time, they talked about nothing in particular.  
   
Once, their spar changed into a tickle fight. Much to Vegeta’s mortification, he giggled and snorted. They fell down into a heap of fitful laughter.    
   
“I like it when I get to see you ‘Geta.” The other man told him gleefully as rumpled a hand through his hair.  
   
“That’s a weird thing for my subconscious to say.” Vegeta muttered.  
   
“Huh?” Goku said, confusion all over his face.  
   
“I just don’t know why my mind would have you say that to me?”  
   
“What do you mean? I’m serious, I like when I get to see you?”  
   
“I know this is not real, but I wish it stayed realistic.”  
   
“Vegeta, you’re being silly again.”  
   
“Hng.”  
   
   
The bizarre dreams did seem to help. He spent more time out of his room, allowed the mother of his child to help him ‘mourn.’ Truthfully it felt wrong, sharing her bed, but Goku was dead and never coming back. Eventually he would move on and maybe he could learn to care for the woman who was currently giving him everything he had in this life.  
   
   
“And then, he said we were both disqualified for touching the boundary of the ring!” He finished his story with a huge grin. Vegeta didn’t know why he was back here. Truly, he thought he had begun to move on. He was even signing the papers tomorrow to signify that he and the woman would be ‘married.’  
   
‘So why am I still dreaming of the oaf?’ He realized then that if this was a dream, he could truly do whatever he wanted. So without a word, he grabbed the taller man by the collar and pulled him down into a searing kiss. It was messy, it was hot. It was perfect.  
   
“Whoa Vegeta, What was that?” Vegeta’s heart was racing and cheeks pink.   
   
“Never mind,” he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.  

Vegeta woke up, the last thing he saw was the exasperated look he was given before his conscious surfaced to reality.  
   
   
He trained, spent more time with his family, and even others. He spent a lot of time watching Trunks and Goten since he could keep up with them the easiest. He even saw his old arch rival’s oldest from time to time. He did find himself still thinking about Goku.  
   
But, he fell into a routine and wasn’t all that bothered by it. As time went by, he dreamed about him less and less, so the dreams he did have he treated them as a special event. The two would kiss and cuddle. He would never be this affectionate in real life, but,

‘Dammit, if you can’t cut loose in your dreams, where can you?’ He chuckled to himself as he nipped the ear of the younger man in front of him. Goku groaned.  
   
“This is nice.” Goku whispered into his ear, and they just sat in each other’s arms.  
   
“Yes.” Vegeta agreed simply.  
   
   
“I think I’ll enter too!”  
   
‘That voice? Could it be?’ Gohan’s face flushed entire red. ‘It’s real then!’  
   
“Gohan.”  
   
“Is that you dad?”  
   
‘So it is Kakarot!’ Vegeta’s knees felt like they were getting weak.  
   
“Please tell me that it’s you..”  
   
“No way! Wow.” Bulma said.  
   
“Kakarot?” He called out more softly that he expected to. Inside Vegeta was screaming.  
   
“It’s you! Dad it’s really you!” Vegeta tuned out most of the conversation between father and son. But he did catch the important detail that he was coming back. Coming back for a whole day!  
   
“...Even I’m excited, Kakarot, at having another chance to defeat you.”  
   
“Mmm-hmmm.” Goku teased him as if no time had passed between them. Vegeta didn’t really hear the words that were exchanged between the two of them, only focused how infuriatingly sexy the other man was when he taunted him. He was brought out of his thoughts as Gohan offered Vegeta the advice that he should find a similar outfit at the tournament.  
   
“No way! I wouldn’t be caught dead in that thing.  
   
   
All he did was train and sleep. This time, he would defeat Goku. He dreamt of him every night until the tournament. The soft touches and kisses lingered. He nuzzled into the other man’s neck.  
   
“I know it won’t be like this, but it will be nice to fight you again.”  
   
“Yeah it’ll be great. I’ve been training like crazy in Other World.”  
   
“Hmm we’ll see if you can even compete with me.” Vegeta smirked.  
   
“I can’t wait!” Vegeta’s smirk turned into a frown at those words.  
   
‘Hm, I suppose even my subconscious knows how he would react to the promise of a good fight.’  
   
   
The day had finally he arrived. He gathered with all the others for when ‘he’ would arrive. But when he did, it was painfully obvious Vegeta wouldn’t be getting any of attention at the moment. So he fell back and hoped their fight would be sooner rather than later.  
   
‘Then I’ll have his full attention like I deserve.’ His smile so wide it flashed his teeth.  
   
He watched Goku meet his youngest son for the first time, and then greet his wife and old friends. He decided to walk in front of everyone but something he heard caught his attention.   
   
“And then he said we were both disqualified for touching the boundary of the ring!”  
   
“Wow that’s crazy!” Krillin chuckled. Vegeta stopped in his tracks. He shook his head. 

‘It’s just a coincidence.’  
   
   
He flashed his number directly over at Goku.  
   
“So you’re number 12?” The announced asked, confused. He could hear everyone voicing their concerns but he just smirked. 

‘So, we’ll be going up against each other in the first round. Very well,’ He couldn’t be more ecstatic. ‘Finally, I will have Kakarot’s attention. And I will defeat him once and for all.’  
   
   
“Calm down Vegeta! I promise that when I come back I’ll put you at the top of my things to do list.” Vegeta blushed at the wording but held his grip on the other’s clothing all the same.  
   
‘The fool! How could he cast me aside as if I mean so little to him? Well, if he is leaving then I’ll just go with him!’  
   
   
As he pushed his body past his limit, he allowed himself to admit openly that he cared for the idiot. The last Saiyan, who had defeated him, and somehow captured his heart in the process. He would never see him again.  
   
“...and yes even for you Kakarot.”  
   
   
The fusion was madness. His memories, thoughts and feelings blended together with Goku’s until it was impossible to tell the difference between the two. They shifted through their childhoods, time moving forward until he was shocked by an interaction between the both of them he didn’t recognize.  
   
“Now that you are the only Saiyan left it is up to you to avenge our race.”  
   
‘What the fuck is that? Why am I naked?’ The memories continued until they began to blur together, approaching the present time. He did watch as familiar memories were shown in front of him, but they seemed to be backwards. It was his dreams about Goku, but he only saw himself. Light kisses and loving embraces were shown. “What is this?” Vegeta screamed out in frustration and fear. He hadn’t expected an answer.  
   
“It’s my dreams I sometimes have in the Otherworld. It’s like this private world where we are close with one another. I’m sorry if it bothers you that I dream about that, but it always feels so nice when we are together.”

Vegeta sputtered. “Those are my dreams!” Goku frowned.   
   
“So we were sharing those dreams. You always tried to tell me they weren’t real but I knew better.” Vegeta blushed, horrendously embarrassed. They unfused then, saving Vegeta the agony of explaining himself now. They were both easily distracted by their environment.  
   
‘Disgusting!’  
   
   
They fought together as one. The invasion of his personal space was at once familiar and confusing.   
   
‘It’s true! That was actually Kakarot in my dreams!’ They stood, bodies pressed together, cheek to cheek. They stayed in that position, Vegeta getting more uncomfortable every second they stayed touching.  
   
“I think that did the trick, now I think if you don’t mind I think I’d like to sit out the rest of this dance.”


	2. Secret Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they’ve realized that their dreams were shared, Goku and Vegeta must decide what to do. They decide to stay away from each other, yet the more they try to stay apart, the more they seem to be drawn back together, one way or another.

He thought about his predicament on the roof well into the night. Finally sighing in defeat, he went back to bed. When he entered the dream, he was surprised, but thought maybe he shouldn’t be. They were somewhere near a mountain side. Goku was sitting at a table with chairs outside what looked like a Capsule House with a few additions that seemed to be hand built.  
   
“Where are we?” He asked as approached the table.  
   
“This is my house. Although I don’t have a table outside so I’m not sure where it came from.”  
   
“Hng.” They stayed in silence for awhile.  
   
Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He asked the question that had been weighing on his chest.  
   
“Why didn’t you do it?” He blurted out. Goku looked back at him confused. He cocked his head to the side in question. Vegeta sighed.  
   
“Your preposterous technique, the spirit bomb!” He fumed. “You refused to release it because I was on the way. That was incredibly stupid.”  
   
Goku blushed. “It turned out okay.”  
   
“Yes, but you didn’t answer my question. Why?” Goku gulped and thought about his answer.  
   
“I just couldn’t. Not after everything you’ve gone through, and I..” he trailed off.  
   
“Yes?” Vegeta demanded. He was hanging onto every word and his breath was coming out in quick shallow bursts.  
   
“I... care about you.” It came out almost a whisper. Vegeta just stared in disbelief.  
   
“You care for me?” He was oddly touched.   
   
“Yeesh, why are you so surprised, Vegeta? It’s been me here all along.” Vegeta’s legs seemed to move on their own, dragging him one step at a time until he fell against the other, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, holding onto him while pressing his face into Goku’s neck. Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s waist. They both sighed and stayed together like that in silence until they woke up.  
   
As Vegeta got out of bed, he thought to himself that maybe it was a good idea to have a serious conversation in waking life for once with his previous rival. They were both alive for now, but Vegeta knew firsthand how quickly that could change.  
   
He recognized the house easy enough. He landed in front of it unsure how to proceed.  
   
‘Should I knock, or...’ His internal debate interrupted when Goten ran out of the house.  
   
“Mr. Vegeta!” Gohan also came out then.   
   
“Hey Vegeta, What brings you here?” They walked over to where he was.  
   
“I’m looking for your father.”  
   
“He’s out getting dinner!” Goten bounced excitedly.  
   
“He’s fishing out that way. I can show where if you want.” Gohan offered.  
   
“That won’t be necessary.” He shot up in the direction Gohan had pointed. It wasn’t hard to track his ki. He found him on a river bed just relaxing and enjoying the sun. Vegeta landed next to him and surprised himself by sitting down next to him. Neither said anything, faces keep forward watching the scenery. Finally, Goku broke the silence.  
   
“I used to have these dreams about this mysterious figure. It wasn’t until we were on Namek, after Freiza killed you, when you came to me telling me I was the last Saiyan and I had to defeat Freiza, that I realized it was you I was dreaming about all that time. Still have no idea why you were naked though.” He chuckled under his breath, blushing.  
   
‘So we both dreamed about the other before we met, what does that mean?’ Goku turned to face Vegeta.  
   
“When I was in Otherworld, I trained really hard every day, and I made new friends, but I was always thinking about you. I think that’s the secret to our linked dreams, we have to both be thinking about each other. I’m trying not to read too much into everything… But I thought what we had was really special. I don’t want to lose it.” Vegeta finally looked over at him, ready to go off, but the deeply vulnerable and caring look on Goku’s face threw him off.  
   
“Kakarot we are both married.” He spoke softer than he thought he was capable of.  
   
“I know.” He gave a sad smile. “I don’t know what it’s like for you and Bulma, but Chi Chi and I don’t have what we had.” Vegeta didn’t miss the use of past tense. He felt a sharp pang in his chest.  
   
“Kakarot, I…” ‘What can I say?’  
   
 “It’s okay ‘Geta. I was kinda wondering though…” He scratched the back of his neck and his face went red. “Do you think we could kiss one more time? I’ve never actually kissed anyone before.” Vegeta was baffled. He held off his slew of questions and focused on the request.  
   
‘We shouldn’t…but technically we’ve been having an affair this whole time… Once won’t hurt.’ Vegeta nodded. They leaned into each other, making direct eye contact. Time moved in slow motion, seconds passing like minutes until their lips touched.  
   
Kissing in magically shared dreams is not the same as in real life, Vegeta quickly noted. Your senses are dulled. That is the only explanation he had for what happened the second his lips landed on Goku’s. His body responded without permission from his brain. Before he knew it, he was sitting in Goku’s lap with his legs sprawled out behind him, and holding him tight against him. He had intended for the kiss to be brief, but now he wished it would never end. The kiss was steamy and passionate, but he also was getting waves of affection coming from Goku, and he was worried he was doing the same. Their energies rose and combined beautifully, reminding him of their fusion.  
   
Having time to come to their senses, their movements slowed turning their kiss more tender than Vegeta was ready for. He turned away, resting his forehead on Goku’s. Goku gave him one last final peck on his cheek. They stayed like that for some time, catching their breath but still holding on to each other for dear life. Vegeta was speechless. He did not even remotely know how to proceed. Instead Goku spoke.  
   
“I know you don’t want us to be together like this anymore, but I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t act like I don’t exist either.” Vegeta thought about that and nodded. He got up and held his hand. Goku took it and pulled himself up. His grip on Vegeta’s hand stayed for a second too long and they both looked down at the ground, unsure how things should end. Again Goku was the one to speak. “I gotta get my fish home so dinner can get started. I’ll see you around kay? Maybe we can train together or spar sometime.” He was already sporting his characteristic large grin.  
   
“Alright Kakarot.” Vegeta flew off back towards West City and Goku picked up his large pile of fish he caught and flew toward his home. Vegeta turned around and watched him until he couldn’t be seen anymore. He couldn’t help but feel like he was watching his heart fly away with him.  
   
   
Vegeta was grateful they had come to some sort of agreement, because thanks to their fusion, he was hyper-aware of Goku’s energy at all times. He was sure Goku was probably experiencing something similar on his end as well. They also could not avoid seeing each other all the time without drawing attention to themselves. Bulma was always hosting these ridiculous get togethers, their sons frequently visited each other, but the worst by far was that their dreams continued.  
   
The first time he was understanding, all their confusing feelings were still fresh. He was quick to set up rules, advising it would not be like before, and he put a ‘no touching’ rule into affect. After two weeks in a row his patience had completely left him. This time they were outside Capsule Corp, up on the roof under the same moonless sky Vegeta had been frequently staring at hoping for answers.  
   
“This is preposterous Kakarot.” He grumbled.  
   
“Hey you are just as responsible for this as me!”  
   
“So you say. We should look into this, see if there’s a way to stop this.” Goku pouted but didn’t say anything. They lay side by side, shoulders and arms grazing against each other. Vegeta bristled at the contact but didn’t move. They stayed like that all night, pointing out constellations and sharing their stories of space. As the sun started to peak over the horizon, they grew quiet knowing it would not be long until they woke back up.  
   
“I can ask King Kai what to do about our shared dreams. He won’t tell anyone and I uh… won’t mention everything.” Goku blushed and scratched his nose. Vegeta didn’t really want anyone else to know, but what else could they do?  
   
“Alright, just be tactful please.” Goku nodded. He stood up and stretched out his muscles. Vegeta just stared as Goku’s body was highlighted by the sunrise. Seeing him like that he couldn’t deny that he was breathtaking and the now familiar ache in his chest had returned.  As the dream faded and he slowly regained consciousness, his chest still ached and he felt oddly hollow.  
   
‘I cannot continue this way.’ He rolled over and looked at his wife while she slept. She was the epitome of Earth beauty, her family the richest, and arguably the smartest as well. She was passionate and never backed down from a challenge. They had a lot in common, and neither took any crap from the other. Even though he wasn’t a sentimental fool about it he knew he loved her. She was perfect. But what about Goku? If Bulma was truly perfect for him in every way there wouldn’t be so much room for Goku.  
   
He considered Goku once again. He was also stereotypically attractive by Earth and Saiyan standards. He was powerful and challenged Vegeta to be faster, stronger, and better in every way. He had never had any romantic feelings toward another man before, but somehow when they were together it felt completely natural. Goku was annoying, but Bulma could have her moments as well. He trusted them both. He kept going back and forth. Vegeta sighed as he sat up to get out of bed.   
   
‘Might as well start training to pass the time. Today is going to be a long day.’  
   
He was interrupted while training by Bulma’s mom appearing suddenly on the video screen in front of him.  
   
“Vegeta dear, Goku is here to see you!” She waved at him with a huge smile on her face.  
   
‘Why the hell didn’t he use his technique to appear inside here and not bring attention to himself?’ He found Goku in an area they used as the ‘family room’ being doted on by his mother in law, he was going to voice his complaints until he saw the other man. His clothes were dirty and torn everywhere. He was pale and his eyes were hollow. He walked up to him.  
   
“Kakarot what happened to you?” Goku looked up at him with the most defeated expression.  
   
“Hey Vegeta.” His voice came out cracked. He tried to give a small smile. Vegeta moved all the way toward him and lifted his chin forcing them to make eye contact. What he found startled him. The same adoration Goku had for him was there, but there was something else...  
   
His thoughts were interrupted by a loud rumble coming from Goku’s stomach.  
   
“You guys got anything to eat?” He asked sheepishly. Vegeta watched Goku intently as he ate and couldn’t help but notice that he refused to look up at him. Finally, when Goku was finished eating, he spoke. “Not here Vegeta, we gotta go somewhere else.” He still never looked at him. Vegeta grunted, but otherwise silently left the room not checking to make sure Goku followed.  
   
Once outside, he immediately took to the sky and flew off to find a private spot. The longer they flew in silence, the more the anxious feeling in his gut grew. He didn’t have the patience to leave the city, so he landed at an empty park, and stood by an empty picnic table. Goku sat down, obviously exhausted. Vegeta had a terrible feeling of foreboding. Suddenly he didn’t want to have this conversion at all anymore. Vegeta tried to wait patiently, but the silence continued to stretch on and he found himself with his arms crossed and his fingers tapping impatiently. Goku finally looked up and frowned.  
   
“Could you cut it out? I’m kind of having the worst day of my life and would appreciate it if you could drop the tough guy act. It’s just us here.” Vegeta huffed and went to give a snarky comeback until he caught the look of utter despair in Goku’s eyes. He sighed.  
   
‘He’s right, nothing can get past him now.’ Vegeta uncrossed his arms and went to sit opposite Goku. He reached out and gave the other man’s hand a squeeze before releasing it. “Please Kakarot, tell me what happened.” Goku held his face in his hands and sighed exasperatedly. He ran his hands down his face and then ran them through his hair. Vegeta waited, his neck hairs standing on edge and he thought he might be developing goose bumps on his arms. Goku looked off in to the distance but finally began to speak.  
   
“When I woke up this morning Chi Chi informed me that I was talking in my sleep. She asked me if I knew what I had talked about,” Vegeta gulped. “Well, I had a pretty good idea, so I got really nervous. She knew I knew and she went off on me.”  
   
“Kakarot…”  
   
“So basically I woke up to my wife finding out that I’m in love with you, and it only when downhill from there.” Vegeta’s breath hitched simultaneously as his stomach dropped and heart exploded at the confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild cliffhanger appears!
> 
> Uh this one got away from me, it was supposed to be one chapter only T-T


	3. Fighting Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku finally explains the truth behind what’s been going on between them. Vegeta decides to put the hammer down. Can they truly avoid each other forever?

Vegeta felt like he couldn’t breathe. Goku had never said that to him before. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to cover his mouth and demand he take it back, or have him repeat it again but louder.

“Ka-ka-rot..” each syllable was laborious. Goku ignored him and continued.

“So then I have to start my morning with a serious conversation about the future of my marriage, which didn’t sound good by the way,” Vegeta was startled and couldn’t say anything. “Then I go see King Kai like I promised, and he pretty much told me that we are soulmates or something and there’s not really anything we can do to stop it,” Goku gave Vegeta a sad smile as he watched him process what he said. “Anyway I botched my landing when I came to see you, and kind of wandered around in a daze until Bulma’s mom found me.”

“Kakarot, I...” He grabbed Vegeta’s hand and held it tightly.

“It’s okay Vegeta, I know what you’re going to say.”

“Then let me say it. Kakarot I, we have our families to think about. So this must end here and now.” He shook off Goku’s hand. Goku looked like he barely registered what Vegeta was saying. He tried to explain how they should meditate more to control their thoughts and the sleeping schedule he came up with, but Goku’s eyes became more and more vacant. He left him there after an hour of silence, he would just have to carry the burden for both of them.

 

Months passed without incident. If he had to, he’d avoid Goku with the first excuse he could think of. Vegeta meditated obsessively. He shifted his sleep schedule and trained ruthlessly. He knew he was probably worrying his wife, but it was all for her, so he didn’t relent on his process.

It all went to shit on Bulma’s birthday.

“He already beat Goku in two blows.”

“Are you serious?”

‘Kakarot! Please be okay.’

 

He sensed the fight from the ship. He knew he shouldn’t be able to, but he could still feel out Goku’s energy and movements. He was aware that he was falling from space, if he crashed at that speed, Vegeta wasn’t sure if he would make it. Without thinking he ran through their children and caught him, taking most of the impact himself. He went to put Goku down, but as he held him in his arms he was reminded of the many hours spent together just holding each other. He picked him back up and held onto him tighter. Here they were, they were really all going to die this time. He felt the walls he had put up crumble and he let his feelings for Goku crash over him in waves.

Except, they weren’t dying. Beerus was letting them go. Now Vegeta had nothing to hide behind. He cursed himself for being ruled by his emotions not once but twice today. He had shown he cared deeply for his wife and Goku. How come after all this time he still couldn’t decide?

 

Vegeta snapped. He trained harder, slept less until he stopped sleeping altogether. After a couple nights with no sleep, while training Goku suddenly appeared in his Gravity Chamber. 

“Idiot, I told you to stay away from me!” Goku looked around confused.

“Huh, how did I get here?”

“What is this a dream then? You are supposed to stay away from me there too!”

“But I’m not asleep? It’s like you pulled me into your subconscious?” He tilted his head.

“I must have passed out while training. I haven’t slept in awhile.” 

“What? Vegeta, why aren’t you sleeping?” Goku cried out.

“To avoid this, to avoid you!” He screamed out. Goku flinched, but quickly recovered. 

“Vegeta you have to take care of yourself. I’ll avoid you forever, I’ll ignore you, I’ll do whatever you want me to! But you can’t keep going like this.” Vegeta was so surprised by Goku’s response that he couldn’t form one of his own. He was surprised when Goku vanished in front of him. He hadn’t used his technique. Vegeta felt a throbbing pain in his back, then the feeling of being pulled into consciousness. His whole body ached. He was laying face down in his gravity chamber, the force of eight hundred times Earth’s gravity weighing him down. He could hear voices outside. It sounded like an argument. He strained to focus on the words. 

“He’ll be mad at me if I go in there!”

“What’s with you? He’s going to be real pissed at you from the Otherworld if you don’t get in there right this instant!” He recognized the voices and energies now. He groaned. Goku suddenly appeared inside, turning off the gravity using the emergency shut-off switch. He ran over to Vegeta and scooped him up in his arms. Too exhausted to put up a real fight, he just glared. Goku blushed but said nothing. He followed Bulma and carried him to their bedroom. He sat Vegeta down delicately and Vegeta found himself blushing. He turned his head away from the two.

“Goku I need to get back to an important meeting, can you watch him for a little bit? He needs to rest.” Goku mumbled something in response and Bulma left with a huff.

“I’m sorry Vegeta. She called me in a panic, worried about you. I didn’t know how to say no, and I was pretty worried since you were able to pull me into your dream while I was awake,” Vegeta said nothing. “I’m gonna wait outside. She’ll know something is up between us if I leave you while you’re in this state.” He waited for Vegeta to respond. He didn’t. Eventually Goku sighed and walked away from the bed. Vegeta passed out before he heard the door open.

Vegeta reeled as he saw himself sporting a halo and a beat up Super Saiyan Goku in front of him.

‘Am I dreaming of a memory?’

“Your minute, I’ve got it covered.” Vegeta turned his at at the sound of his own voice.

“But Vegeta, you could die.” He flew closer to Goku to get a good look. Both men ignored him.

“If I can’t last one lousy minute then perhaps I deserve to die.”

“Hey that’s not true.” Vegeta was blown away by the emotions shown Goku’s face as they discussed this. He had heard some of it in his voice, but since they hadn’t been facing each other he hadn’t seen the depth of them.

“Sixty seconds, Kakarot.”

“Forget it! No way. You’ve already tried fighting him once. You could be killed.”

“Is there any other way Kakarot? Do you want to beat him or not?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then what do you say we drop this idiotic sentiment and win this thing? And don’t worry about me, I’ll keep my end of the deal.”

“Why not. I’ll do it. Alright, but on one condition. I don’t want you to do anything reckless. Just hold him off and that’s it okay? You don’t have to win this, so don’t get angry and blow yourself up again. You died once, if anything happens to you now, you won’t exist anymore. There will be nothing I can do to bring you back. Stay alive okay?”

“Thanks, but I’m already dead.”

Vegeta smirked at his response but was torn. Hearing Goku’s speech caused his chest to feel tight. 

‘He really cares that much.’ The other version of himself disappeared and dream Goku finally looked at him. He knew it was just a figment of his imagination, for real this time, but he was curious. “Why does it bother you so much that I could disappear?”

“You know why.” He responded in the same calm quiet voice he had been using a moment before.

“Maybe I want to hear you say it.”

“I have said it, multiple times. And you always send me away.” Vegeta contemplated that, but was jerked awake before he could respond. He shook his head and became aware that Bulma was talking to him.

“Vegeta, wake up. What’s going on? You’ve been asleep for two days and Goku is acting very weird. He won’t come see you and keeps insisting you don’t want him anywhere near you.” Vegeta shook his head, trying to wake up enough to form an excuse. “Vegeta, he told me that you aren’t sleeping or taking care of yourself. Please tell me what’s going on.” Vegeta opened his mouth but no words came out. “Fine, I’ll just go ask Goku again. I know how to make him talk!” She went to leave.

“Woman, wait!” Bulma walked back to the bed.

“Please just tell me what’s going on? I want to help.” Vegeta sighed.

“Alright I’ll tell you. You have to promise to let me explain everything before you freak out, because you are not going to like this.” Bulma nodded.

Vegeta explained as best as possible. He emphasized how much he believed they were just dreams, but politely left out the timing of certain events, and excluded the one real life kiss. Otherwise, he told her everything. She listened patiently until Vegeta related that King Kai believed them to be soulmates. She gasped loudly and held a hand to her mouth. Vegeta continued, ignoring her reaction. When he finally finished, he grabbed her hand. 

“Bulma this changes nothing between me and you. I have told him this and he has agreed that we will just continue to avoid each other for the rest of our lives. I am so sorry that I was technically unfaithful to you. Ignorance or not I want to make it up to you.” Bulma bit her lip.

“Vegeta, you never told me you were in love with him.”

“It doesn’t matter.” He mumbled looking away. Bulma was silent for a minute.

“I have to think about all this.” Vegeta nodded.

“Take all the time you need. Just know I’m willing to do anything to make it up to you.” Bulma left, and Vegeta was furious at himself. His inability to choose may have chosen for him. He got up, stretching out his muscles. He certainly felt like he slept for two days. Vegeta had had enough. He was going to fix this problem once and for all. He walked over to their dresser, grabbed what he was looking for and took off out the window.

 

“Eternal Dragon Shenron, by your name I call you forth.” ‘I think that’s what I’m supposed to say.’ He watched as the seven Dragon Balls on the ground began to glow, and from them Shenron appeared.

“I will grant you three wishes. State your first wish.” Vegeta gripped his hands into fists and took a step forward. He was interrupted as an overwhelmingly familiar energy appeared next to him.

‘Dammit, I thought it would be safe out here.’

“Goku, what are you...” He heard his wife gasp. “Vegeta, what are you doing?” He barely looked over at them.

“I’m going to wish this away. I’m going to save my marriage!” Vegeta stepped in front of them. “Shenron, for my first wish,”

“If you do this Vegeta I will just cancel it out with a different wish!” Bulma screamed at him.

“I wish for Kakarot and I’s link to be severed.”

“No!” Bulma shouted as she ran in front of Vegeta. They both froze.

“Your wish cannot be granted.”

“What?” It was Goku. Vegeta had forgotten he was there in his haste.

“I am unable to separate the link between soulmates. That is not in my power.” Vegeta fell to his knees in defeat.

“Please state a different wish.”

“Please just go Shenron,” Bulma cried out, sinking down to grab Vegeta by the shoulders. Shenron disappeared unceremoniously. “Vegeta, what were you thinking?”

“You were going to leave me. I was going to lose everything.” Vegeta buried his head in his hands.

“No I wasn’t,” Bulma stated flatly. Vegeta looked up. “I was trying to come up with a solution that would benefit all three of us,” Vegeta was speechless. He finally looked back at Goku who was trying to make himself look as small as possible. His face betrayed his utter feeling of defeat. Vegeta’s heart sank. He saw all of that. “Vegeta, what you and Goku have is very special. I would never take that from either of you. If you promise that you will continue to look out and care for your family, I don’t see any reason why Goku and I can’t share you.” She held his hand and led them over to Goku. She grabbed his hand, and held theirs together. She was crying.

“Wait woman, what are you?” He was cut off as she shook her head. 

“It’s okay, Vegeta.” She walked a few steps away before she released a Capsule she had in her pocket. She jumped into her airplane and waved dramatically as she flew away. He watched her fly away until she was just a speck in the sky. He slowly turned to Goku afraid of what he would see.

“Kakarot I’m...” He was interrupted as the other man threw himself at him in a giant bear hug. 

“Vegeta, I’m so sorry. I saw the sky and panicked. I grabbed Bulma without telling her why and brought her here. I didn’t know what you were going to wish for and I was scared.” Goku started crying. Vegeta sputtered but couldn’t form a reply. Vegeta wasn’t sure what to do. His wife said it was okay, but... Vegeta bit his lip. He finally broke through Goku’s grip. He took a couple steps to gain his bearings. He screamed and raised his energy.

He thought about their shared dreams. He suddenly remembered looking through Goku’s memories when they fused, he saw Goku burying Vegeta when Freiza had killed him. He held his body tentatively, showing more care for him than anyone else had his whole life. He remembered the look on Goku’s face as he told him to stay alive why they were fighting Buu. He thought back to their one real kiss. How overwhelming the feeling of warmth was as it spread through his entire body.

He screamed until his voice was horse. He stopped powering up just shy of Super Saiyan. He flew up into the sky instead. He watched Goku stand there looking defeated.

‘Could I really be okay with this? Could I really have them both?’ He thought back to the day he met Beerus. He had wanted to protect them both. ‘I love them both,’ The thought caused his mouth to go dry. ‘I’ll have to discuss what this entails with the woman, but for now...” He smirked. He flew back down and landed soundlessly in front of Goku, drawing his attention to him.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you hated being my soulmate so much. I tried to avoid you just like you said. I’m so sorry...I’ll try harder!” He sounded hysterical.

“Idiot did you miss the part were she just gave us her blessing?” 

“Wait, what?” Goku wiped his eyes. Vegeta said nothing, instead pulling down into a kiss. It was messy from Goku’s crying but he poured his frustration from the past few months into the kiss. Deepening it further than they had kissed before in their dreams. He felt Goku cling to him with all his might and return the kiss with the same intensity. They pulled away to breathe and Goku began to giggle. His head flew back and he howled with laughter. He started crying again and Vegeta was concerned. He placed a hand on Goku’s shoulder.

“Kakarot, are you alright?”

“I’m just so happy!” He kissed him again, slowly and passionately. Small laughs escaped his lips from time to time, and he was still crying.

“Come on Kakarot, let’s get out of here.” Vegeta said after they had stood there kissing for awhile.

“Sorry ‘Geta I just can’t seem to stop kissing you!” He laughed. “Oh, I know!” He cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted, “Nimbus!” Vegeta tilted his head as nothing he happened. He was going to ask Goku what he was doing when he noticed a yellow streak coming toward them. He watched as a yellow cloud landed in from of them. Goku jumped on top of it, then pulled Vegeta up as well. Vegeta cried out as he feet fell through the cloud. He looked up at Goku in confusion. “Oops, I forgot, here,” He pulled Vegeta into his lap, legs sprawled around him just like the first time they kissed. “Nimbus, take us to Capsule Corp please!” As they began to move, he pulled Vegeta back into a kiss.

He knew they had a lot to figure out between them, but for now he let everything go and just threw himself wholeheartedly into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it, hopefully y’all enjoyed it.


End file.
